This meeting will bring together an international group of scientists, physicians, students and industrial researchers interested in the topic of the molecular and cellular biology of plasminogen activation. The format of the meeting is designed to promote intensive discussion and presentation of current research in both oral and poster presentations. The aim is to disseminate the most recent information and to set up new projects and collaborations. The topics to be covered will span the latest advances in the study of plasminogen activation utilizing physical, molecular, and cellular techniques. Since the plasmin/PA system appears to have a broad spectrum of applications from embryological development to fibrinolysis to cell invasion and tissue remodeling, the information related at this meeting may have wide application to both basic and clinical sciences.